


Release Your Inner Animal

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In fan fic, Doyle is often described as lithe and fast and graceful and cat-like.<br/>Bodie is often portrayed as a lone wolf.<br/>Ideas, a sick day and photo-shop can lead to all kinds of things....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release Your Inner Animal




End file.
